Living the Art
by Malale
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Fic para el Reto "Un Mes con ItaDei" de Derama17. AU. "Itachi sabe apreciar una idea general, pero no ve los detalles que hacen algo único". Cortito, inconexo, con posibles secuelas futuras.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Deidara ni Itachi me pertenecen. Yashimiru sí, pero como si os lo quereis quedar; es un llorón. _

**_Advertencias:_**_ AU. Shonen-ai. Muy subtextual todo, porque el arte hay que mirarlo dos veces. Y el amor tres. _

**_Beta:_**_ Reni (¡GUAPA!)_

**_Nota: _**_Fic creado para el Reto "Un Mes con ItaDei" organizado por la estupendísima Derama17. ¡Gracias por proponer algo tan divertido con está pareja tan poco explotada! Me ha gustado tanto la idea de esta historia que seguramente haga un par de secuelas, cuando la universidad me deje tiempo.

* * *

_

**Living the Art**

-No me puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto- Gruñe Sasori por lo que cree que es la decimoctava vez en la noche. Deidara ya tiene ganas de matarlo.

-Esos capullos de la universidad van a reconocer mi obra, les guste o no- Reclama, empujando con cuidado su pieza sobre una carretilla con ruedas.

Sasori rueda los ojos con resignación. La verdad es que Deidara lleva toda la razón para estar indignado. Pero si alguien los ve haciendo eso, iban a expulsarlos de la universidad.

Al llegar al centro del campus, al lado de la entrada, Deidara y él descargan con cuidado y se llevan la escultura que estaba allí, tapada para la inauguración del día siguiente. Sasori es el que se encarga de ocultarla con la tela roja y anudar otra vez el cordel dorado con borlones.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?- Pregunta señalando la otra estatua. Deidara lo mira con asco, con claro desprecio artístico.

-Lo vamos a poner en el lugar que se merece.

Sasori piensa lo peor.

Por suerte, Deidara hablaba del trastero.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

En realidad, nadie debería de haberse sorprendido por lo que había sucedido. Todos en el Campus Universitario de Konoha conocían al excéntrico estudiante de Bellas Artes de segundo año, Iwaga Deidara. El chico que hizo una exposición de explotar papeleras llena de papeles de colores con petardos o él realizó una guerra de pintura con aerosoles dentro del campus para decorar las paredes con, lo que él llamaba, el nuevo arte expresionista. Era famoso por su temperamento volátil y su muy sentida y excéntrica visión del arte.

De todas formas, en la universidad cualquier cosa es una buena excusa para distraerse de los estudios.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Intercambió las estatuas por la noche…

-Sí, justo en la ceremonia de exposición…

-Yashimiru está llorando…

El propio director de la universidad, encargado también de la pequeña ceremonia de presentación de la estatua que adornaría la entrada al Campus, es el que está gritando al muchacho rubio.

-¡Una falta de respeto, me oyes bien! ¡Dejarnos en ridículo ante todos los profesores y el vicerrectorado! ¡¡Y tratar así la obra de tu compañero Yashimiru!!

-¡¿Y cómo han tratado mi obra, maldito viejo?! Se dijo que la pieza que ganara el concurso de la Galería de Arte de Konoha sería la que adornara la entrada del campus. ¡Y fui yo quien ganó!

-Tú obra no era adecuada para ser expuesta en un centro educativo…

-¡Vete a la mierda, viejo imbécil! ¡No entiendes la belleza de mi obra!

-¡No toleraré este comportamiento insubordinado! ¡Quedas expulsado…!

-Un momento- Interrumpe en ese momento una voz seria, ronca, gutural y sin apenas emotividad.

Uchiha Itachi era el dueño de esa voz.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

Uchiha Itachi también es muy conocido en la universidad. Estudiante de la carrera de derecho; segundo año. Primogénito de la famosa familia Uchiha, dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de la universidad. Entró con honores y era el número uno en su instituto. Saca las notas más altas de la carrera, nada más bajo que sobresalientes y matrículas.

A Deidara siempre le ha parecido un insulso monigote gris, un autómata sin gracia ni arte. Y un ególatra prepotente e inaguantable que no se digna a hablar con nadie.

Pero ahora que está defendiéndolos a él y a su obra, debe reconocer que está quedándose muy sorprendido con el moreno.

Itachi tiene don de palabra, una seguridad palpable en su raciocinio. Suelta un discurso sobre los valores de la sinceridad y la libertad de expresión. Habla sobre la justicia y el orgullo por el trabajo. Y aunque su tono de voz es monótono, lo expone todo con tal vehemencia, como si llevara toda la razón (como sí, en realidad, fuera _impensable_ que él se equivocara) que en menos de quince minutos tiene a todo el corro de estudiantes curiosos que se han reunido alrededor del alboroto de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Usted, director, había prometido exponer la obra ganadora y eso es lo que ha sucedido hoy. Expulsar a alguien que simplemente ha cumplido con sus órdenes, ¿no le parece un tanto excesivo?- Y para rematar, añade –Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Iwaga podría incluso demandarle por incumplimiento de una promesa.

Los jóvenes aplauden las palabras de Itachi y abuchean al director. Incluso el vicerrectorado parece de acuerdo con el joven de cabello negro.

Al final terminan claudicando. La obra de Deidara se queda donde está y su único castigo por el "alboroto" que había cometido fue devolverle su pieza a Yashimiru y redactar una carta de disculpa por su vocabulario soez.

No está mal. Sobre todo por que la carta la redactaría Sasori, no él.

Deidara se plantea si agradecerle o no al Uchiha cuando se da cuenta que hace rato que ya se ha ido sin medir palabras.

Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-Z

Lo vuelve a ver al día siguiente, temprano, delante de su obra. Hay muy pocos estudiantes a esas horas del día (Deidara ha ido porque tiene una nueva idea para una escultura y no puede descansar si no empieza ya a moldearla) y él destaca el que más, con su porte serio y callado.

Se acerca receloso hasta ponerse a su lado. Hacen un gran contraste. Itachi viste pantalones negros perfectamente planchados; él vaqueros viejos y manchados de pintura. Itachi lleva camisa abotonada perfectamente; él una vieja camiseta despintada. Itachi calza lustrosos zapatos cerrados; él sandalias que dejan libres los dedos de sus pies.

En lo único que podrían coincidir es en el pelo, ya que aunque uno es moreno como el ébano y el otro rubio como el sol, ambos lo llevan largo. Aunque Itachi, como siempre, recogido en una perfecta cola baja.

Deidara debe reconocer que hacen un pintoresco contraste.

-Gracias por ayudarme ayer- Dice por fin. Itachi no se molesta ni en mirarlo.

-No hice nada- Contesta. –Sólo expuse hechos concluyentes.

Deidara no sabe como tomarse eso. Itachi aun sigue admirando su obra.

Es una escultura del tamaño de una persona, de dos manos unidas por la punta de sus dedos. En las palmas de las manos hay dos bocas abiertas, con las lenguas fuera y entrelazadas de una manera casi retorcida.

Deidara se siente orgulloso de ella.

-¿Te gusta?- Le pregunta. Itachi no ha quitado la vista de encima de su escultura. Quizás fue por ella por lo que terminó ayudándole.

El moreno por fin le mira. Son ojos negros, sin expresión, marcados por grandes ojeras. Deidara se pregunta cuantas horas estudiará al día.

-Me parece burda y vulgar. No esconde ningún tipo de sensualidad o misterio. Expresa una pasión sin tapujos y demoledora, ajena a cualquier tabú. Simplemente muestra la emoción en su forma más cruda.

Itachi espera que Deidara se indigne ante su crítica. Que como el artista excéntrico que es, arme una pataleta. Pero Deidara sólo abre los ojos, sorprendido (ni siquiera parece sorprendido como sinónimo de indignado. Sólo simplemente sorprendido). Luego sonríe de medio lado.

-Has podido ver más que muchos de esta universidad- Dice, en lo que parece un elogio –Pero aun así, no ves más allá de tus narices de todos modos. No ves que cada mano pesa exactamente lo mismo y que son completamente simétricas. No ves que el material utilizado es arcilla que luego recubrí con polvo de yeso y porcelana mate para endurecerla. No ves que la pulí a mano y no con una máquina porque el acabado es más cuidadoso y queda mucho mejor.

Deidara apoya una mano en el hombro de Itachi y se acerca un poco a su oído para hablar.

-Eres bueno captando la idea general, pero no te fijas en los pequeños detalles que hacen algo único, Uchiha.

El rubio se va hacía la facultad de Bellas Artes y es el turno de Itachi de parecer sorprendido. Simplemente sorprendido.

Vuelve a mirar la estatua. Un claro ejemplo de alguien que no teme demostrar como realmente es.

Cada vez le gusta más.

**End

* * *

**

**_N de A:_**_ Tenía más ideas para esta historia, pero me gustó tanto el final de la última viñeta que no quise añadirle nada más. Es por eso que creo que la continuaré en alguna secuela, ahondando más en la relación de Itachi y Deidara. _

_Sé que son un montón de viñetas sueltas con una narración un tanto extraña y un ritmo raro, pero tenía ganas de experimentar con el tiempo presente y tal y me quedó así._

_Por cierto, como Deidara no tiene apellido en el manga, tuve que inventarle uno. Como él es de la Aldea oculta de las Rocas (Iwagakure) lo llamé Iwaga. Mi originalidad me asombra (SARCASMO)._

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
